the best time for study
by Jane Di
Summary: Lizze is near a major evaluation, but is an irresistible her husband, aka, Darcy, will let her study?


THE BEST TIME TO STUDY

Midnight. Elizabeth looked at the clock on his desk and sighed to see that there was still much to finish that matter, those books seemed that there would never end, but could not give up, tomorrow would prove his master and she definitely wanted it! Although the column is already hurting, with renewed courage he set in his chair and began to study again. Was with the cotton pajamas and hair in a bun and glasses firmly in cheek.

She heard the shower being turned off and the bathroom door was closed. Darcy would sleep at any moment, I thought, but a few minutes later the office door opened revealing her husband with her hair still wet from the shower and clad only in shorts sleeping and a white cotton shirt.

_ What time you come to bed? _perguntou Him holding the door

_NOT I take, I need to finish reading this book to amanhã_ Lizzie spoke without noticing how her husband was beautiful there, in front of her with her hair wet and messy way.

_Mas I thought you had finished reading these reports _ Darcy said as he formed a scowl on his face

Lizzie knew what lay ahead. Darcy was just right too and knew he was reproached for failing to study the eve of a proof of the master.

_Aqueles Were other books, this is one of the faltam_ she said, but now lowering view your notes indicating that the matter would be closed.

_Um Of missing? And what time will you sleep? _ His voice indicated that the issue would still persist. But as much as Darcy was just right, Lizzy was stubborn, she knew that her husband would complain about the irresponsibility of studying the day before the race, but she did not leave.

But to his surprise, he just gave him a dirty look and left the room closing the door behind. "Less bad" thought Lizzie would not go there for nothing, was determined to overcome sleep, tiredness or anything else to get in the way. However, Darcy returned five minutes later carrying a cup of hot chocolate for her.

_You should be better organized and know disso_ he said, she knew that he had to pass a sermon, but his tone was not angry, it was more like teach a child what she should do.

Lizze finished chocolate and handed him the cup vazia_ William, you know that this is not so simple, I just can not study well and ready, now thanks for the chocolate and good noite_ she tried not prolonging a start discussion. I was already tired and your neck hurt, would not have the strength to argue with him anyway.

Darcy realized what she was hurting and the column began to massage her neck, it was as Darcy, always worried about her.

_You Should at least have a better posture, this will end his column _Ele continued, was frustrated with Lizzie pain. She just sighed thanking massage. But the sight of her ever, with hair in a bun and a few wires rebels slipping of the frame was too tempting for him.

However, massage intensified, Lizzie loved to feel the hands of her husband and he did so well. Soon she felt his kiss on the neck. "Darcy ..." a shiver went down her spine as the collar loose pajama was lowered by tender kisses him.

_You Know I'm right ... _ continued as he begins a slow descent by her neck and shoulders.

Lizzie suddenly felt another need in addition to studying, turned in his chair and began to kiss her husband as well. He loved kissing him so recently bathed with soap the scent of him. He knew he should return to his studies, but his body spoke louder, and some kisses would not do any harm after all ...

The kiss intensified and Darcy picked her taking the chair

_Darcy! I still have to study tomorrow ... _Darcy silenced her with a kiss as they walked into the room.

_depois you study _ele said hastily as if he made love to the woman ages. Lizzie still tried to argue, but seconds later she was so eager else's thoughts and studies were swept far away.

But even if I wanted. Lizzie was thrown on the bed and then she herself started kissing her husband. His shirt was taken, and the pajamas she was also in a few minutes was already on the ground. Coke was still intact along with the glasses on your face.

Darcy paused a moment and looked at Lizzie already heaving anxiety

_que was? _ela asked innocently and worried

Darcy looked just would and with a glare in his eyes. Then undid the bun that dissolved into long waves at bust and naked after a few seconds contemplating removed his glasses too.

_Darcy? ...

_You Is beautiful ... _ele spoke while eagerly resumed the ritual of kissing and fondling and lay on it while Lizzie took off their clothes.

Should already be two o'clock, Lizzie thought leaning on her husband who lay exhausted beside her, breathing deeply. She also was exhausted but deeply satisfied. "I will definitely take a zero tomorrow," she thought, but she lay on the breast of Darcy the last thing I wanted was to get out and get back to the books, while really missing a lot to do. As if reading her thoughts, unconscious, Darcy brought her closer to him. Elizabeth's husband laughed and snuggled a little longer, "what the hell ... the proof."


End file.
